Heal and Burn
by Raiu-chan
Summary: L'archange Raphael n'avait pas toujours été aussi insensible. Ce n'était qu'un masque cachant à quel point il était brisé, à quel point ses frères lui manquaient. Après la rébellion de Lucifer, la vie de Raphael ne fut qu'une suite d'abandon, de mort et d'échec mais il n'avait jamais abandonné. Jusqu'à la fin, il avait essayé en vain de récupérer sa famille. Raph/Gabe (léger).


Disclaimer : Supernatural n'est pas à moi.

 **Note d'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur ma fic ! Ca faisait un moment que j'avais publié mais bon, la fac ça prend du temps. Heureusement, c'est les vacances et moi et une pote nous avons plein d'idées dévoreuses de feels à propos de Supernatural. Du coup, l'une d'elles a donné ce texte écris par votre dévoué serviteur (ou votre emmerdeuse locale c'est au choix). Cette fic est du point de vue de Raphael, l'archange qu'on a tous tendance à oublié mais que j'ai finis par prendre en affection et surtout à shippé avec Gabriel même si c'est léger dans cette fic. La fic retrace le point de vue de Raphael depuis avant la série jusqu'à la saison 6 mais je prend également des infos complémentaires sur la Chute de Lucifer qu'on apprend à la fin de la saison 10 et un peu dans la saison 11 donc c'est du spoil pour ceux qui n'en sont pas là dans la série !

Sinon, je voulais aussi dire qu'il y a possibilité d'une suite mais que sans ça, ce que vous allez lire peut se tenir tout seul (donc c'est un OS qui n'en sera peut-être plus un, ça va dépendre si je suis une feignasse ou pas). En tout cas, je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta et bonne lecture !

 **Note de la Bêta :** Nooooon, une histoire triste ! Honte sur toi, loir démoniaque, honte sur toi. Avoue, tu réprimais tes instincts sadiques depuis trop longtemps, tu as eu envie de te défouler, hein ? Grrr. Voilà, sinon, mes chers lecteurs, cette fic est 100% crédible et conforme au canon, alors si vous voulez entrer dans la tête d'un archange dépressif, c'est l'occasion ! Enjoy !

 **PS:** C'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit, ma fic pourrait être totalement canon vu qu'on en sait très peu sur Raphael et tout. C'est un peu la Schrödinger fic: elle est à la fois canon et pas canon.

* * *

Michael et Lucifer étaient encore en train de se battre.

Tout le paradis résonnait de leurs cris et de leurs insultes. Raphaël n'avait même pas envie de savoir pourquoi ils se sautaient encore à la gorge cette fois ci. Ces dernières semaines, absolument tout pouvait déclencher une dispute entre eux. Raphaël avait été horrifié de voir ses grands frères se battre comme ça. Michael et Lucifer avaient toujours été vraiment très proche, prêt à jouer ensemble et à se faire des câlins. Mais tout ça c'était avant que Lucifer n'obtienne la Marque...

Au début, Raphaël avait essayé de les arrêter, de les calmer. Mais les interventions du Guérisseur ne fonctionnaient jamais et il finissait toujours par se faire hurler dessus par Michael et Lucifer. Ensuite, ils se remettaient à se disputer tout en ignorant Raphaël comme s'il n'était pas là. Au bout d'un moment, le Guérisseur arrêta d'essayer. Il détestait les voir et les entendre se disputer mais il appris rapidement qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ses tentatives étaient inutiles et Raphaël finissait toujours pas se sentir totalement impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire à propos de la Marque possédant Lucifer et le transformant en une créature de colère et de haine.

Raphaël avait pleuré comme un oisillon quand il réalisa qu'il était incapable d'aider Lucifer. La Marque était comme une maladie et il était un bien piètre Guérisseur s'il ne pouvait pas le soigner.

Avec un soupir, l'archange secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser ses souvenirs. Penser à ça ne changerait rien et il avait autre choses à faire.

L'une d'elle était de trouver Gabriel.

Son petit frère détestait avec toutes les fibres de son être quand Michael et Lucifer se battaient. Gabriel était très sensible et un jour, Raphaël fit une horrible découverte. Gabriel avait la terrible habitude de s'arracher les plumes à cause du stress. Il n'oublierait jamais la premières fois où il avait vu Gabriel roulé en boule dans sa chambre, des plumes partout et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses ailes tremblaient de douleur et Raphaël avait vu du sang couler de certaines ailes. Raphaël s'était précipité vers Gabriel, le prenant dans ses bras et soignant les ailes du plus jeune. Il avait roucoulé doucement, essayant de calmer le plus jeune. Quand les sanglots de Gabriel s'étaient finalement stoppés, il raconta à Raphaël ce qui s'était passé. Gabriel n'avait jamais essayé d'arrêter ses frères quand ils se battaient. Le guérisseur lui avait toujours dit que c'était inutile et pour une fois, Gabriel l'avait sagement écouté.

Mais ce jour là, les cris avaient été particulièrement fort et le Messager s'était interposé entre Michael et Lucifer. Il avait pleuré et supplié ses frères d'arrêter de se battre. Cependant, cela se passa mal et l'Etoile du Matin avait poussé Gabriel de son chemin, lui hurlant de ne pas faire son bébé et de les laisser tranquille. Gabriel s'était enfuis en courant, s'enfermant dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Raphaël ne vienne à lui.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert les problèmes de stress de Gabriel, le guérisseur se fit le devoir de ne plus jamais laisser le plus jeune seul dans ces moments là. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquels Raphaël était dans le jardin d'Eden, cherchant le Messager. Il pouvait sentir la Grâce de Gabriel l'appeler et le guider. Raphaël avait élevé le dernier archange et ils étaient plus proche que ce que la plus part des anges pensaient. Bien sur, avant que Lucifer n'ait la Marque, lui et Gabriel étaient très souvent ensemble. Mais le jeune archange revenait toujours vers Raphaël. Il fut même un temps, quand Gabriel n'était qu'un enfant, où il s'agrippait littéralement à la jambe gauche de Raphaël et refusait de lâcher. Plus d'une fois, le guérisseur dû faire sa journée en ayant son petit frère accroché à sa jambe. Dans ces moment là, Raphaël agissait comme si tout était normal, foudroyant du regard tout ceux qui le regardaient bizarrement. Mais Gabriel avait grandis et le guérisseur regrettait cette époque bien plus simple et heureuse.

Le bruit des sanglots furent ce qui lui permis de retrouver le Messager au final.

Son petit frère était assis avec ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Il se trouvait au pied d'un énorme chêne, ses ailes repliées autours de lui d'une manière protectrice. Le jardin d'Eden était loin de l'endroit où leurs grands frères se disputaient mais on pouvait encore les entendre un peu. Sans un mot, Raphaël s'assit à côté de Gabriel. Le plus jeune leva la tête vers l'autre archange, les joues brillant de larme. Avant que le Guérisseur ne puisse réagir, Gabriel se jeta à son cou. Il serra Raphaël contre lui tout en cachant son visage contre le cou de son grand frère. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, lui caressant doucement le dos. Il vérifia les ailes de Gabriel et il lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'aucune de ses plumes n'avaient été arraché. Le Messager recommença à pleurer et Raphaël le serra plus fort contre lui.

« Tout ira bien. » Dit-il doucement.

C'était un mensonge, à peine convaincant, et Gabriel répondit tout de suite:

« Non ce n'est pas vrai... Ils se battent même de plus en plus. »

Raphaël avait remarqué cela aussi. Lucifer était devenu impatient et impulsif et tout pouvait le mettre en colère. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que quelque chose de réellement horrible n'arrive et ruine définitivement leur famille déjà fragilisé.

« Pourquoi Père ne fait rien ? » Demanda Gabriel. « Il sait pourtant que Lucifer est en train de changer à cause de la Marque. »

Raphaël soupira tristement, caressant les cheveux du plus jeune.

« Je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'il ne peut rien faire pour aider Lucifer. »

Leurs tante était très puissant après tout et elle n'avait apparemment aucun mal à corrompre Lucifer au travers de la Marque. Elle n'était pas les Ténèbres pour rien et leur grand frère ne serait pas capable de tenir face à elle encore bien longtemps.

Gabriel renifla bruyamment, essayant de stopper ses larmes. Il regarda Raphaël et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante:

« Si la Marque continue de corrompre Luci... Est-ce que tu penses qu'on va finir par le perdre ? »

Raphaël se sentit déchiré par la question de Gabriel. Il voulait le rassurer mais même lui avait perdu tout espoir d'amélioration. Si leur Père avait pu aider Lucifer, il l'aurait déjà fait... Il envisagea un instant de mentir à Gabriel pour le rassurer mais chasse bien vite cette idée.

« Connaissant les Ténèbres... Je pense oui. » Répondit-il avait une voix brisée.

Gabriel lâcha un horrible sanglot, brisant le cœur de Raphaël.

« Alors nous ne pouvons rien faire pour aider Lucifer ? » Pleura le Messager.

Raphaël secoua la tête, ses yeux ses brouillant de larmes. Quand Lucifer avait obtenu la Marque, le Guérisseur avait sentit le terrible pouvoir qui émanait d'elle. Il avait confiance dans les décisions de son Père mais il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Michael lui avait promis que tout irait bien et le plus jeune l'avait cru à l'époque.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Raphaël eut confiance dans les promesses de Michael.

Gabriel essaya mais échoua à contenir un nouveau sanglot et il cacha à nouveau son visage contre le cou de Raphaël.

« On est foutu... »

Le guérisseur regarda Gabriel d'un air triste et il replia ses ailes autours d'eux pour créer un cocon protecteur. Sa Grace caressa doucement celle du plus jeune pour essayer de l'apaiser. Gabriel frissonna mais se détendit un peu dans les bras de Raphaël. Le guérisseur se mis à frotter sa joue doucement contre le sommet de la tête de Gabriel. Il faisait souvent ça quand son frère n'était qu'un bébé.

« Écoute Gabriel. » Murmura-t-il. « Même si les choses empirent avec Lucifer, je te promet d'être toujours là pour toi et de te protéger. »

Le plus jeune le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Vraiment ? »

La voix de Gabriel était faible mais pleine d'espoir. Raphaël lui fit un petit sourire et répondit:

« Je te le promet Gabriel, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. »

Le Messager était toujours en larme mais il parvint à faire un petit sourire au guérisseur et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais non plus Raphaël. »

 **oOoOo**

Un an plus tard, Gabriel disparu.

Raphaël ne s'était jamais sentit aussi trahis de toute sa vie. Il savait que la Guerre Civile effrayait son petit frère et qu'il n'avait pas envie de choisir un camps. Mais Raphaël n'aurait jamais pensé que Gabriel partirait ! Ils s'étaient promis de rester ensemble mais le Messager s'était enfuis !

Le Guérisseur se tenait dans la chambre de Gabriel, ses doigts effleurant la trompette de son frère. L'archange l'avait laissé derrière lui quand il était partis, comme la plus part de ses affaires. Raphaël était venu dans la chambre de son petit frère, espérant trouver peut être un message, n'importe quoi lui permettant de comprendre pourquoi Gabriel était partis... Pourquoi il abandonné Raphaël. Mais le guérisseur ne trouva rien pour l'aider à comprendre le choix de Gabriel.

La colère et le chagrin teintaient la Grâce de Raphaël et avec un soupir, il s'assit sur le nid de Gabriel. L'archange se pris la tête entre ses mains et il ferma les yeux. Les derniers mois avaient été, ironiquement, un véritable enfer pour tout le monde. Dieu avait crée les humains et il avait demandé à ses anges de s'agenouiller devant eux. Raphaël n'y avait pas trop réfléchis et comme le reste du Paradis, il avait obéit aux ordres de son Père.

Tout le Paradis sauf Lucifer.

L'Etoile du Matin refusa de s'agenouiller, clamant qu'il n'aimait pas les humains plus que leur Père. Cela résultat en une nouvelle dispute avec Michael, mais cette fois-ci, l'issue fut différente. Au lieu d'aller bouder dans son coin comme il le faisait à chaque fois, Lucifer décida de finalement se rebeller. Dieu décida d'agir, même pas comme Raphaël l'aurait espéré. Il dit à Michael qu'assez était assez et que Lucifer n'avait plus sa place au Paradis. Michael avait eut l'air d'hésiter mais les mots de Dieu avaient toujours été absolus pour le Prince du Paradis.

Le Guerre Civile commença.

Lucifer obtient rapidement des partisans et Raphaël vis avec horreur le Paradis se séparer entre les forces de Dieu et celles de son frère. Gabriel avait supplié leurs Père de stopper cette folie mais Dieu resta intransigible. Raphaël n'eut pas plus de chance avec Michael qui était aussi borné que leur Père. Suite à la décision de Dieu, les deux plus jeunes c'étaient caché dans la chambre de ce de Raphael. Tremblant de peur et d'appréhension, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence: il y aurait bien une guerre et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour la stopper.

Les semaines passèrent et Raphaël fut surpris quand un soir, Lucifer vint le voir. Il demanda au plus jeune s'il comptait rester fidèle à Dieu ou s'il préférait le rejoindre. Raphaël n'était pas un soldat. Il savait se battre bien sur, mais ce n'était pas sa spécialité. Il était un guérisseur, un protecteur de la vie et Dieu l'avait crée dans ce but. Mais avec une voix douce, Lucifer lui avait quand même posé la question et Raphaël avait sentit son cœur se serrer. Son grand frère n'avait pas eut un tel ton depuis très longtemps...

Et Raphaël hésita.

Il pensait que c'était de la faute de Dieu si Lucifer était devenu ainsi. Le guérisseur avait prié leur Père, lui demandant de sauver Lucifer des Ténèbres. Mais Dieu était resté sourd à ses prières. Il avait laissé son fils, son préféré, devenir un être corrompus par les Ténèbres. Il se demandait aussi si les humains valaient vraiment le coup de rester du côté de Dieu. Le respect que Raphaël portait à son Père ne cessait de diminuer et selon lui, les humains étaient inférieurs aux anges. Il s'était

agenouillé devant eux uniquement parce qu'il ne lui était jamais vu à l'esprit de questionner les ordres de son père. Mais malgré tout, Raphaël ne pouvait pas se rebeller.

Il ne pouvait pas se rebeller alors que le Paradis avait besoin de lui... Alors que Gabriel avait besoin de lui.

Raphaël répondit « non » à Lucifer et ce dernier avait eut l'air plus triste qu'en colère contre lui. Il laissa son petit frère avec un « Essaye de ne pas être dans mon chemin durant la Guerre » et Raphaël pris son avertissement sérieusement.

La vrai guerre vint rapidement mais le jour avant la bataille, Gabriel disparu.

Raphaël essaya de le chercher mais Michael l'en empêcha. Il ne pouvait pas avoir le Guérisseur en train de courir partout alors que la guerre était si proche. Tout pouvait arriver et ils avaient besoin de rester ensemble. A contrecœur, Raphaël avait accepté et il essaya de se convaincre que Gabriel s'était seulement caché quelque part pour éviter le combat. Michael avait eut l'air mécontent à cette idée mais il ne répondit rien.

La guerre fut horrible.

Michael mena la bataille, des légions d'anges derrière lui. Ses forces rencontrèrent celles de Lucifer et le champs de bataille devint un vrai bain de sang. Les deux chefs s'affrontèrent comme s'ils ne voulaient rien d'autre que de se réduire en charpie. Raphaël les regardait parfois et sa Grâce vibrait alors de douleur et de désespoir. Mais le guérisseur devait aussi se battre et son cœur se brisa à chaque fois qu'il devait tuer ses frères et ses sœurs. Raphaël tua et tua encore jusqu'à ce que son épée dégouline de sang et que ses bras soient engourdies.

La bataille dura quatre jours.

Raphaël partagea son temps entre le champs de bataille et l'hôpital. L'archange utilisa ses pouvoirs pour sauver les soldats que l'ont lui amenait mais parfois, il ne pouvait rien faire. Raphaël ne savait pas ce qui était le pire: tuer des anges durant un combat ou les achever pour les libérer de leurs souffrances. Raphaël fut à peine blessé durant les combats, étant un archange, il était plus fort que les autres. Mais les horreurs de la guerre étaient bien suffisantes pour le hanter à jamais.

Le quatrième jour, le prince du Paradis gagna.

Comme dans un rêve, Raphaël vit Lucifer plaqué à terre, le pied de Michael appuyé contre son torse. Ils étaient en train de se parler mais Raphaël était trop loin pour les entendre. Puis, Michael attrapa Lucifer par ses ailes, le faisant hurler de douleur, et il le traîna jusqu'aux portes du Paradis. L'Etoile du Matin se débattit mais il fut incapable de stopper son frère.

Raphaël faillit courir vers eux.

Il savait que Michael allait jeter Lucifer en Enfer, le jeter dans une Cage. Dieu avait crée cette chose pour garder Lucifer prisonnier, pour le torturer. Raphaël ne voulait pas que l'Etoile du Matin souffre, il était encore son frère après tout. Mais il ne stoppa pas Michael car il savait que cela ne changerait rien. Le Prince du Paradis ne l'écouterait pas et Raphaël serait considéré comme un traître.

Raphaël regarda Lucifer tomber et il éclata en sanglot.

Le guérisseur ferma les yeux, incapable de chasser ses horribles souvenirs. Après la guerre, il avait attendu que Gabriel revienne mais il ne le fit jamais. Raphaël avait prié et supplié Gabriel mais se fut en vain. Le Messager était partit, peut-être pour toujours.

L'archange s'allongea sur le nid de son petit frère et il sentit de nouvelles larmes envahir ses yeux. Le guérisseur se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de se calmer. Il avait déjà pleurer suffisamment à propos du départ de Gabriel et il avait besoin de dépasser ça. Mais c'était encore trop tôt et Raphaël avait d'abord besoin de faire à la fois le deuil de Gabriel et de Lucifer. Ses frères n'étaient pas mort mais c'était tout comme. L'archange ferma les yeux, bercé par l'odeur de Gabriel encore présente sur le nid.

Il somnola pendant probablement deux heures jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle soudain la gorge. Raphaël vit Michael se tenir devant lui. Son grand frère le fixait froidement, comme s'il était déçu de le trouver ici.

« Raphaël, lève toi. » Dit-il calmement.

Le guérisseur le regarda un instant et secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Michael claqua la langue d'impatience et grogna:

« Raphaël, lève toi. Tu as de bien meilleurs choses à faire que de rester allonger toute la journée. »

Le plus jeune roula des yeux tout en s'asseyant sur le nid.

« Cela ne fait que quelque heures et, sérieusement, tu pourrais au moins me laisser faire le deuil de mon petit frère en paix. »

Michael fronça les sourcils et répondit:

« Gabriel n'est pas mort, il est juste partis. »

« C'est la même chose. » Fit Raphaël. « Je ne sais pas si je le reverrais un jour et puisque tu ne veux pas me laisser le chercher... »

« Nous avons déjà parlé de ça. »

« Non ce n'est pas vrai. » Répondit amèrement Raphaël. « Tu m'as ordonné de ne pas le chercher car le Paradis avait besoin de nous et que chercher Gabriel n'était pas utile. »

Le guérisseur avait protesté.

Il avait essayé de convaincre son grand frère de juste le laisser essayer, de lui accorder au moins une heure pour trouver Gabriel. Raphaël voulait savoir pourquoi le Messager l'avait laissé sans un mot. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire revenir Gabriel au Paradis mais il voulait lui parler au moins encore une fois et peut être...

Peut-être qu'il pourrait partir avec lui.

Mais Michael ne l'avait pas laissé effectuer ses recherches. Il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire après la Chute de Lucifer, des centaines d'anges à guérir et Raphaël cru qu'il allait mourir d'épuisement. Il avait d'autres guérisseurs avec lui mais Raphaël était le plus puissant et il soigna bien plus d'anges qu'eux. Quand il parvint enfin à finir son travail, il avait refait sa demande à Michael. Mais le plus vieux avait refusé de le laisser essayer, peut-être parce qu'il savait que s'il laissait Raphaël partir, il ne reviendrait jamais. Pendant des jours, Michael avait gardé le Guérisseur près de lui, le surveillant avec attention. Fatigué d'être traité comme ça, Raphaël cessa de lui demandé s'il pouvait essayer de retrouver Gabriel.

« Et le Paradis à encore besoin de toi. » Fit Michael sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Je sais. » Soupira Raphaël.

Lentement, il se releva en fixant tristement le nid de Gabriel. Michael roula des yeux en voyant ça et il répondit froidement:

« Arrête ça, Gabriel n'est pas mort et tu as d'autres choses à faire que de "pleurer" ce lâche. »

Le plus jeune se figea et il foudroya Michael du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Siffla-t-il.

« J'ai dis que Gabriel était un lâche. »

La voix de Michael était absolument glaciale et la Grâce de Raphaël s'enflamma sous le coup de la colère.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Cria le guérisseur. « Il était effrayé et il ne voulait simplement pas choisir de camps ! »

« Pour moi c'est la définition d'un lâche ! » Répondit Michael sur le même ton. « Ce n'était pas un choix difficile à faire ! Soit tu étais loyal envers notre Père, soit tu étais un sale traite comme Lucifer ! »

Raphaël fut presque lui aussi un sale traite. Il avait presque suivis Lucifer et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'en était pas devenu un l'avait abandonné. Raphaël devrait être en colère contre Gabriel au lieu de le défendre mais il en était incapable. Il aimait encore beaucoup le Messager et il n'arrivait pas à supporter la manière dont Michael réagissait. Il était devenu froid, ses sentiments enfermés à double tour au fond de lui même. Le prince du Paradis agissait comme s'il avait perdu toute sa famille même si Raphaël était encore là...

C'était comme s'il ne comptait pas pour Michael.

Les ailes de Raphaël tremblèrent de colère dans son dos et il serra les poings.

« C'était la Marque ! » Continua-t-il de crier. « Et tu le sais ! Sans la Marque, Lucifer ne serait pas devenu comme ça ! Mais tu t'en moquais et tu ne l'as pas aidé ! »

Michael devint blanc l'espace d'une seconde avant que ses yeux ne brillent à leur tour de colère. Il fit un pas vers Raphaël et dit d'une voix menaçante:

« Ca suffit. »

Mais Raphaël secoua la tête, ignorant les signaux d'avertissements. Il s'était forcé à être fort pendant si longtemps, voulant réconforter Gabriel quand leurs frères se disputaient. Mais maintenant, Raphaël était seul et il ne pouvait plus garder ses émotions à distance.

« Non je ne me tairais pas ! » Dit-il en colère. « Je ne vais pas baisser la tête devant toi comme si tu étais mon supérieur ou autre, tu es juste mon grand frère et je parlerais si j'en ai envie. »

« Ça suffit. » Répéta Michael.

Mais le guérisseur l'ignora, incapable de se stopper.

« Tu appelles Lucifer un traite et Gabriel un lâche mais qu'est-ce que tu es toi ? » Demanda Raphaël. « Un soldat sans cervelle suivant les ordres de notre Père sans réfléchir ! Tu aimais Lucifer mais tu as préféré l'abandonner plutôt que de le soutenir. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi obsti... »

« J'ai dis assez ! »

Michael gifla violemment Raphaël.

Le plus jeune cria de douleur et de surprise. L'autre archange l'attrapa par le col, l'étranglant presque. Les yeux de Michael brûlaient de rage et Raphaël se mis à trembler de peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était effrayé par son frère. Michael ne l'avait jamais frappé hors des terrains d'entraînement et Raphael avait toujours dû à mal à y croire. Mais la douleur à sa joue était bien réel et il se demanda s'il allait être battu pour son insolence.

« Je ne te laisserais pas me parler comme ça. » Gronda Michael. « Si tu n'es pas heureux ici alors va t'en et va chercher le lâche qui nous a laissé. »

« Gabriel n'est pas... »

« Il l'est ! » Hurla Michael. « Gabriel t'as abandonné Raphaël, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça ? ! »

Le plus vieux le secoua rudement et un couinement étranglé échappa à Raphaël. Mais c'était surtout les paroles de son frère qui lui faisait du mal. Combien de fois avait-il pensé que Gabriel ne l'aimait pas tant que ça. Pourquoi l'aurait-il abandonné sinon ? Raphaël sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais Michael ne le lâcha pas.

« Il aurait pus t'emmener avec lui mais il ne l'a pas fait. » Dit-il.

Raphaël commença à se débattre mais le plus vieux resserra simplement sa prise.

« Il t'as laissé et il c'est enfuis comme un irresponsable alors que le Paradis avait besoin de nous. »

« Arrête... » Supplia Raphaël.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de chose... Michael le fixa d'un air indéchiffrable en entendant ça. Il ne semblait pas apprécier de faire ça mais la supplique de Raphaël ne le stoppa pas longtemps.

« Tu m'a dis que tu étais en train de le pleurer mais au fond de toi, tu as encore foi en lui. » Ajouta Michael, impitoyable. « Tu espère encore qu'il reviendra mais il ne le fera pas. »

« Tais toi ! »

Raphaël essaya de frapper Michael mais son frère évita le coup et le lâcha. Le guérisseur tomba à genoux, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

Il le savait ! Il le savait qu'il était stupide de croire encore autant en Gabriel, de croire qu'il récupérerait au moins l'un de ses frères. A cause de l'Apocalypse, Raphaël ne retrouverait jamais Lucifer mais si seulement Gabriel pouvait revenir à la maison... C'était un mince espoir auquel il se raccrochait désespéramment et Michael n'avait aucun droit de lui demander de laisser tomber. Raphaël cacha son visage derrière ses mains et il se mis à pleurer sans retenu tandis que le plus vieux le fixait sans réagir. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Michael ne dise:

« Le Paradis n'a plus que nous deux maintenant alors arrête d'attendre qu'un miracle n'arrive. »

Le guérisseur faillit lui dire que le Paradis pouvait aller se faire foutre. Mais même si Raphaël perdait tout respect envers son Père, il ne pouvait pas oublier tous les anges qui comptaient sur lui. Ils ne méritaient pas de payer pour leur dispute.

« Je te déteste. » Sanglota Raphaël, toujours à genoux.

Le visage de Michael resta de marbre mais ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu.

« Déteste moi autant que tu le souhaites Raphaël. » Dit-il en quittant la chambre de Gabriel. « Tant que tu effectues tes devoirs envers le Paradis, je peux vivre avec. »

 **oOoOo**

Lorsque Gabriel mourus, Raphaël mourus avec lui.

Il était à l'hôpital quand cela arriva. Il était en train de soigner un Séraphin quand il le sentit. Les archanges étaient connectés entre eux d'une telle manière qu'ils savaient si l'un d'eux mourait. La soudaine douleur qui lui broya la poitrine était horrible et l'espace d'une seconde, Raphaël fut incapable de respirer. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais autrement, il ne montra rien. Il continua de soigner l'autre ange sans vaciller. Il avait affreusement mal mais ses yeux restèrent secs. Quand il eut finis, Hannah le remercia et partit sans rien remarquer. Une fois qu'il fut seul, Raphaël resta immobile, une main posée au dessus de son cœur.

Gabriel était mort... Et quelque chose c'était cassée en Raphaël.

Il resta comme ça pendant un moment, priant pour son petit frère. Il ne savait pas où les anges allaient après leurs mort mais il espérait que Gabriel serait heureux.

« Raphaël ? »

Le guérisseur se tourna vers Michael qui venait juste d'arriver. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup avec le Prince du Paradis depuis ce jour dans la chambre de Gabriel. Raphaël ne le faisait que lorsque cela était absolument nécessaire. Ils étaient plus comme des étrangers que comme des frères maintenant. Michael le regardait avec attention, comme s'il pensait que Raphaël allait fondre en larme à tout moment. Mais le guérisseur resta impassible, vide d'émotions.

Si Michael avait enfermé ses sentiments à double tour, Raphaël lui les avait tué.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il simplement.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne demande:

« Qui ? »

« Lucifer l'a tué. »

Alors c'était l'Etoile du Matin qui avait pris la vie de son petit frère. Il fut un temps où Raphaël aurait été dévasté à la simple idée que Lucifer puisse tuer Gabriel mais plus maintenant. Le Diable avait tué le messager et il continuerait ses meurtres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit stoppé. Raphaël ne savait pas comment Lucifer avait trouvé Gabriel ou si c'était l'inverse qui c'était passé mais il ne pouvait pas laissé le Diable s'en tirer comme ça. Il n'avait pas essayé de se battre contre Lucifer depuis qu'il était sortit de la Cage. Il savait que cela pouvait attendre l'Apocalypse. Raphaël n'avait même pas été ne serait-ce qu'un peu heureux de voir Lucifer à nouveau libre. Le Diable n'était plus son bien aimé grand frère et Raphaël attendait juste la grande bataille finale pour l'affronter. Il voulait ramener le Paradis sur Terre, il voulait que cela cesse.

Il voulait mourir mais ne pouvait pas pour le bien du Paradis.

Et maintenant Lucifer avait assassiné Gabriel, et Raphaël ne voulait plus rester passif.

Le Guérisseur attendit que Michael reparte et il pris une décision. Il allait tuer Lucifer, l'Apocalypse pouvant aller – ah – en Enfer.

 **oOoOo**

Raphaël tua tous les démons sur son chemin.

Ils essayèrent de le stopper quand il approcha d'une des cachettes de Lucifer. Mais les démons n'étaient pas de taille face à lui et Raphaël s'en débarrassa facilement. Il ne leur jeta pas plus d'un regard alors qu'il les massacrait tous. Le guérisseur était dans l'un de ses précédents vaisseaux, l'homme qu'il avait laissé à l'hôpital. Certains anges s'attachaient à leurs vaisseaux mais pour Raphaël, ils n'étaient rien de plus qu'un outil. S'incliner devant les humains sur ordre de son père ne signifiait pas qu'il les respectait. Raphaël marchait dans le building abandonné, cherchant Lucifer. Il n'essayait même pas de cacher sa présence et l'Etoile du Matin devait déjà savoir qu'il était là. C'était la raison pour laquelle Raphaël se tenait sur ses gardes, sa dague en main.

« Raphaël ? »

Le guérisseur se tourna immédiatement vers la voix. Lucifer se tenait plusieurs pas derrière lui et il avait l'air assez surpris de le voir ici. Raphaël le regarda avec attention, surtout les cicatrices qui parcouraient le visage de son vaisseau. Sa grâce était en train de brûler le corps temporaire de Lucifer et seul Sam Winchester serait capable de supporter les pouvoirs du Diable. Mais si Raphaël arrivait à faire ceux pourquoi il était là, le jeune chasseur n'aurait plus à s'en faire à propos de dire « oui » à Lucifer.

« Qu'est-ce tu – » Commença le Diable.

Le guérisseur l'attaqua.

Lucifer eut une exclamation choquée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité. Raphaël essaya de prendre avantage de cela, cherchant une ouverture pour poignarder son frère au cœur. Mais Lucifer avait toujours été un bon guerrier et il se reprit rapidement. Il sauta en arrière, esquivant la lame de Raphaël. Le guérisseur se jeta à nouveau sur Lucifer, l'attaquant sans merci. L'Etoile du Matin fit apparaître sa propre dague mais il ne chercha pas à tuer Raphaël. Il s'en servait uniquement pour garder le guérisseur à distance ou pour se défendre. L'autre archange plissa les yeux quand il remarqua ça.

Est-ce que son frère ne le considérait pas comme un adversaire digne de ce nom ?

Raphaël se sentit insulter à cette simple idée. Avec un grognement d'agacement, il réussit à planter sa lame dans l'épaule droite de Lucifer. Son grand frère poussa un cris de douleur mais avant que Raphaël ne puisse réagir, le Diable lui mis un violant coup de point au visage. Le guérisseur cria à son tour et tituba en arrière tandis que Lucifer ôtait la dague fichée dans son épaule avant de la jeter au loin. Le plus jeune tenta de frapper son frère mais celui-ci l'attrapa pas le bras et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche. Raphaël grogna de douleur quand sa tête tapa contre le mur et il essaya de se retourner mais Lucifer l'en empêcha. Il agrippa les bras du guérisseur et les tordit dans son dos avec un grondement bas.

« Doucement, doucement. » Fit Lucifer. « Cela fait des millénaires que nous ne sommes pas vu et c'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour ? »

« Tu as tué Gabriel. »

Les mots secs de Raphaël semblèrent figer le temps.

Lucifer fixa l'arrière de la tête de son petit frère, le chagrin marquant ses traits. Il pris une silencieuse mais profonde inspiration, essayant de ne pas trop montrer ses émotions. Sa blessure à l'épaule était déjà oubliée, n'étant pas dangereuse.

« Je l'ai fais. » Murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne bougeant. Raphaël se demanda si Lucifer allait le tuer ou au moins le laisser partir. La balance de l'Apocalypse pencherait en faveur du Diable si le Paradis perdait son meilleur guérisseur. Peut-être que cela troublerait même Michael... S'il tenait encore un peu à Raphaël.

« Il a essayé de me tuer. » Déclara finalement Lucifer.

Le guérisseur roula des yeux et répondit sèchement:

« Est-ce que je devrais avoir pitié de toi ? Est-ce que tu vas me dire que c'était juste de la légitime défense ? »

Lucifer eut un sourire amère en entendant ça et il lâcha les bras de Raphaël. Il fit un pas en arrière et le guérisseur se tourna lentement pour lui faire face. Intérieurement, l'archange était choqué de voir à quel point les yeux de Lucifer étaient triste. Il avait l'air fatigué et résigné... Raphaël réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir que toute cette histoire se termine.

« Tu veux me tuer n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda simplement Lucifer.

Raphaël hocha juste la tête.

« Michael ne va pas être très heureux si tu y parviens et lui vole ce moment. » Tenta de plaisanter Lucifer.

« Michael n'est jamais heureux. » Répondit doucement Raphaël. « Il ne l'a pas été depuis ta Chute. »

Lucifer marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant ça, ayant l'air plus triste que jamais. Cela ne surprit pas Raphaël. Les deux plus vieux étaient vraiment très proche avant la Guerre Civil ou plutôt, avant toute cette histoire avec la Marque. Ils s'aimaient profondément et pendant longtemps, ils étaient les seuls anges du Paradis. Raphaël se demandait souvent si ses frères l'avaient considéré comme un intrus dans leurs petit monde parfait. Le guérisseur ne se souvenait pas de grand chose de cette époque de sa vie puisqu'il n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque. Peut-être que ses frères avaient eut besoin de temps pour l'accepter, pour accepter qu'ils n'étaient plus les deux seuls archanges de l'univers. Raphaël grandit aimé pourtant et Lucifer lui avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient heureux de l'avoir lui et Gabriel.

Mais Raphaël n'était pas un idiot.

L'Etoile du Matin avait été la lumière dans la vie de Michael et sans lui, le Prince du Paradis avait perdu une importante part de lui même.

« Tu parles de Michael mais qu'en est-il de toi ? » Demanda soudain Lucifer. « Je sais que Gabriel a quitté le Paradis avant la Guerre Civile mais toi, as-tu été au moins peu heureux ces derniers siècles ? »

Raphaël rit froidement à ça et il regarda ailleurs.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? » Répondit-il.

« Parce que malgré tout, tu es toujours mon petit frère. »

La sincérité derrière les mots de Lucifer ne devrait pas remplir la poitrine de Raphaël de chaleur. Cela faisait des millénaires depuis que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi avec une voix aussi douce. Michael préférait utiliser son prénom plutôt que l'appeler « Petit frère » et cela avait beaucoup manqué à Raphaël. Mais ce dernier serra les poings et il se força à se souvenir que Lucifer avait tué Gabriel. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions se mettre en travers de son chemin.

« Mon bonheur n'a jamais été la priorité. » Dit-il. « J'avais du travail à faire. »

Lucifer eut l'air surpris et Raphaël ajouta en haussant les épaules:

« Le Paradis avait besoin de moi. »

Il répéta mécaniquement les mots de Michael car après tout ce temps, il avait finis par les croire. Lucifer faillit dire quelque chose mais au final il resta muet. Son regard était indéchiffrable et il leva lentement la main pour toucher la joue de gauche de Raphaël. Le guérisseur pouvait sentir la Grâce glaciale de Lucifer contre la sienne et il se figea sur place. Raphaël se souvenait d'un temps où la Grâce de son frère était aussi chaude qu'un soleil d'été. Mais maintenant, ce contact était pareil à celui d'être perdu dans une tempête de neige et Raphaël frissonna violemment au touché de Lucifer. L'Etoile du Matin le vie et il baissa sa main mais resta proche de l'autre archange.

« Mon petit guérisseur... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demanda doucement Lucifer. « Comment es-tu devenu comme ça ? »

« Tu es Tombé. » Murmura Raphaël d'une voix tremblante.

Il n'aurait pas du venir ici.

Raphaël voulait venger Gabriel et maintenant il avait envie de pleurer devant la personne même qui avait tué son petit frère. Le guérisseur pensait qu'il avait tué ses émotions mais il comprenait désormais à quel point il avait tord. Elles étaient encore là, attendant le bon moment pour exploser et Raphaël ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Il fit un pas pour s'en aller mais Lucifer l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Tu pourrais rester avec moi. » Proposa Lucifer.

Raphaël regarda son frère et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était la seconde fois que Lucifer lui demandait de choisir entre le Paradis et lui. Cela impressionnait le guérisseur de voir à quel point Lucifer le voulait avec lui. Le Diable essayait de le cacher mais il espérait vraiment que son frère le rejoigne cette fois-ci. Une fois encore, Raphaël se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rejoindre les forces de Lucifer.

Le Paradis le drainait de plus en plus et Michael était désormais plus comme une connaissance qu'un frère à ce point. Il avait même perdu la seule personne qui l'avait poussé à rester du côté de Dieu la première fois. Raphaël se sentait terriblement seul et l'offre de Lucifer était très tentante. Il voulait Raphaël avec lui, même si ce dernier l'avait poignardé et avait essayé de le tuer.

Et par les étoiles... Qu-est-ce que Raphaël avait envie de rester avec Lucifer.

Mais le guérisseur soupira imperceptiblement et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas. » Répondit-il doucement.

Lucifer eut l'air blessé en entendant ça, la trahison et une touche de colère se mirent à briller dans ses yeux. Raphaël l'ignorait mais le Diable avait vraiment cru que son petit frère l'aurait rejoint cette fois-ci. Avoir tué Gabriel avait été la pire chose qui ait pu lui arriver depuis la Cage et Lucifer avait

besoin de sa famille. Il avait besoin d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire qu'il comprenait ses actes et ses choix. Lucifer ne demandait pas qu'on l'excuse d'avoir tué Gabriel. Non, il ne voulait pas se placer en victime car même si c'est Gabriel qui l'avait attaqué, Lucifer aurait dû avoir plus de contrôle que ça. Il aurait dû simplement esquiver l'attaque comme il l'avait fait avec Raphaël. Mais ce dernier refusait encore de le rejoindre malgré tout. Pourtant, de ce qu'il avait compris, le guérisseur n'était même pas heureux au Paradis alors pourquoi ne pas rester avec lui à la place ?

« Raphaël... » Tenta-t-il.

Mais le plus jeune secoua la tête et croisa les bras comme pour se protéger.

« Non, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas ou tous les sacrifices que j'aurai fais jusqu'à présent n'auront servis à rien. »

Raphaël pris une profonde inspiration et ajouta d'une voix plus dure:

« Et je ne peux pas... Parce que tu as tué Gabriel. »

Le Diable resta silencieux, comprenant qu'avoir tué la personne qu'aimait le plus Raphaël avait anéantis tout espoir qu'il le rejoigne un jour. Le guérisseur le regarda, un peu méfiant des réactions de Lucifer. Son refus pouvait très bien entraîné un excès de violence et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait gagner un combat contre Lucifer. Mais après un long moment, le Diable ferma brièvement les yeux tout en lâchant le poignet du guérisseur.

« Alors c'est un au-revoir Raphaël. » Dit-il simplement. « Nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Le guérisseur inclina la tête en direction de son frère et il répondit tout en partant:

« Au revoir Lucifer. »

 **oOoOo**

Raphaël n'était pas revenu au Paradis depuis plus de deux minutes que Michael le rejoignit. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans même frapper et couru presque jusqu'à son frère. Le plus jeune se prépara mentalement pour la future dispute qui semblait inévitable.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » Demanda Michael.

Le guérisseur lui tourna le dos et commença à s'occuper de ses plantes. Sa chambre ressemblait à un jardin et elle était remplis de plantes médicinales qui embaumaient la pièce. Raphaël adorait sa chambre même s'il y passait peu de temps. Elle était paisible et silencieuse et il pouvait facilement s'y reposer quand il en avait le temps.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » Répondit-il simplement.

Raphaël entendit Michael grogner, son frère détestant probablement se voir désobéit. En tant que chef du Paradis, il avait plus l'habitude qu'on l'écoute et que l'on fasse ce qu'il ordonne.

« La dernière fois que tu as disparu comme ça, tu t'es retrouvé piégé dans un cercle de feu sacré. » Rétorqua le plus vieux.

Le guérisseur se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand Michael lui rappela ça. Cela avait pris du temps à Raphaël pour éteindre le feu et être capable de repartir. Quand il était revenu au Paradis, Michael savait déjà que quelque chose lui était arrivée. Deux séraphins le virent quand il fut invoqué et ils avaient été inquiet de voir Raphaël disparaître comme ça. Ils s'étaient dépêchés d'aller voir Michael pour lui dire ce qu'ils avaient vu. A contrecœur, le guérisseur dû lui expliquer qu'il avait été piégé. Michael fut vraiment mécontent de l'audace de Dean et de Castiel. Pendant de longues minutes, le plus vieux gronda que les Winchester et leur amis étaient de véritables plaies qui étaient de plus en plus agaçantes. Ne pouvaient-il pas accepter leur Destin et arrêter d'être stupide ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Raphaël fut d'accord avec Michael.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de dire au plus vieux ce qui lui été arrivé.

« Et bien pas cette fois-ci. » Dit Raphaël.

Il était sur le point d'arroser les plantes quand Michael l'attrapa par le bras pour le tourner vers lui.

« Raphaël, où est-ce que tu étais ? » Gronda-t-il.

Le guérisseur secoua la tête, ses yeux brûlant de défiance.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » Siffla-t-il.

« Dis le moi ! » Cria Michael, sa patience s'amenuisant déjà.

« Je pense te l'avoir déjà dit, non ? Je suis ton frère, et non pas l'un de tes soldats ! » S'écria en retour Raphaël. « Je n'ai pas à t'obéir ! »

« C'est précisément parce que tu es mon frère que je veux savoir ! Après ce qui c'est passé avec Gabriel, je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses tuer aussi ! »

Raphaël fut surpris par les mots de Michael.

« ... Quoi ? »

Le plus vieux soupira bruyamment et il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air fatigué et plus âgée qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

« Je n'ai pas été capable de sauver Lucifer de la Marque ni même d'empêcher Gabriel de partir et au final de se faire tuer. » Répondit doucement Michael. « J'ai échoué à les protéger... Mais je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur avec toi. »

Raphaël eut l'impression que le monde venait de se stopper.

Son frère avait été un véritable connard avec lui ce jour là dans la chambre de Gabriel et après ça, ils ne s'étaient presque plus parlé. Raphaël pensait que Michael ne l'aimait plus ou se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. La seule chose qui comptait aux yeux de son grand frère étaient ses devoirs auprès du Paradis et son futur combat contre Lucifer. Le guérisseur ne pouvait pas croire que Michael s'inquiétait encore pour lui.

Raphaël était tellement choqué qu'il lâcha sans réfléchir:

« J'ai tenté de tuer Lucifer. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Michael qui eut l'air choqué. Il écarquilla les yeux et il regarda Raphaël des pieds à la tête, cherchant pour une éventuelle blessure.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? » Demanda Michael, encore surpris.

Raphaël baissa la tête et il marmonna:

« Je voulais venger Gabriel mais Lucifer a gagné le combat et... »

« Et il t'a laissé partir. » Ajouta Michael en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Raphaël hocha la tête. Son frère aurait facilement pus se débarrasser de lui comme il l'avait fait avec Gabriel mais il s'était abstenu. Peut-être que Lucifer ne voulait pas vraiment tuer leur petit frère au final... Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que le Diable avait tué la personne que le guérisseur aimait par dessus tout. Michael soupira doucement et il pris les mains de Raphaël dans les siennes gentiment. Ce dernier regarda son grand frère, encore troublé par tout ça. Il n'avait pas été si proche ou même si amicale avec Michael depuis très longtemps.

« S'il te plaît Raphaël, ne refais pas une chose pareille. » Fit le plus vieux. « Tu aurais pus mourir. »

Le guérisseur répondit presque un « Et ? » mais se stoppa à la dernière seconde. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Michael...Ou avec n'importe qui d'autre en faite.

« Je ne recommencerais pas. » Dit-il à la place.

Michael lui fit un petit sourire mais il eut l'air hésitant l'espace d'un instant. Raphaël allait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas quand le Prince du Paradis bougea. Lentement, comme s'il avait oublié comment faire, Michael passa ses bras autours de Raphaël. Il n'avait pas étreint quelqu'un depuis la Chute de Lucifer. Encore une fois, le guérisseur se figea sur place. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, il resta les bras le long du corps. Pourquoi est-ce que son frère était gentil avec lui aujourd'hui ? Ils n'étaient pas en bon termes et malgré les mots de Michael tout à l'heure, Raphaël ne pouvait pas oublier tous ces siècles de froideur. Le guérisseur pouvait facilement pardonner mais quand il était profondément blessé, il pouvait être rancunier pour presque toujours. Michael fronça les sourcils quand il compris que Raphaël n'était pas prêt de lui rendre son câlin. Déçu, il lâcha son frère et recula un peu.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Michael demande tristement:

« J'ai vraiment tout ruiné entre toi et moi n'est-ce pas ? »

La question surpris Raphaël mais il ne le montra pas. Son visage resta impassible et il répondit:

« Tu as levé la main sur moi. »

C'est ce qui avait tout détruit entre eux.

Michael était son grand frère et Raphaël lui faisait confiance. Après la Chute de Lucifer, il avait été en colère contre le plus vieux mais il le respectait encore. Il savait que, si Michael avait réagis différemment, il se serait calmé au final. Le guérisseur serait revenu auprès de son grand frère pour obtenir du réconfort et il aurait finis par lui obéir. Mais le Prince du Paradis l'avait frappé à un moment où Raphaël était des plus vulnérables et où il avait le plus besoin que Michael agisse comme un grand frère.

Il avait brisé la confiance que Raphaël lui portait et il ne pourrait plus jamais la récupérer.

« Je sais, je suis tellement désolé pour ça, je ne voulais pas – »

L'archange se stoppa quand Raphaël secoua la tête.

« Ne t'excuse pas Michael. » Dit-il. « C'est trop tard pour ça maintenant. »

 **oOoOo**

Raphaël n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son esprit essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer. Ce n'était pas possible... Il ne pouvait pas avoir vu Sam Winchester prendre le contrôle sur Lucifer juste avant de se jeter dans la Cage, entraînant Michael avec lui.

L'Apocalypse, le grand plan de leur Père, venait juste d'être annulée devant ses yeux.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait à paniquer et à trembler.

Non ! Non il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu tous ses frères ! Il c'était préparé à l'Apocalypse presque toute sa vie, il était prêt à mourir ou à vivre dans le nouveau Paradis qu'ils auraient crée. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à l'option que les Winchester venaient d'imposer. Ils étaient parvenu à stopper la guerre avant qu'elle n'éclate et venaient de piéger Michael et Lucifer en Enfer.

Raphaël s'enfonça les ongles dans ses paumes quand il réalisa qu'il était vraiment tout seul maintenant et il détestait ça. Il avait beau ne plus faire confiance à Michael ni n'avoir que des contacts éparses avec lui, au moins il était là. Raphaël ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Mais sa concentration fut soudain troublée par des exclamations confuses émanant d'un peu partout du Paradis. Les anges avaient été prêt à se battre eux aussi, attendant le signal pour intervenir. Mais Michael était tombé en Enfer et maintenant, les anges ne savaient plus quoi faire. Raphaël réalisa soudain qu'être le dernier archange en vie ou libre signifiait qu'il était désormais le nouveau chef du Paradis. Il allait devoir trouver les anges, leurs parler et prendre la situation en main.

Le guérisseur n'avait pas vraiment envie de diriger le Paradis, et il n'avait que peu d'entraînement pour ça. Les archanges avaient été crée pour s'occuper du Paradis à quatre et Michael, plus particulièrement, avait toujours assumé le rôle de leader. Les décisions finales lui avaient toujours incombé et la plus part du temps, ils ne faisaient que l'assister. Raphaël pris une profonde inspiration et lentement, il cessa de trembler. Il était seul mais Michael et Lucifer n'étaient pas mort.

Il pouvait encore rouvrir la Cage. Il en avait assez de cette maudite chose et il voulait que ses frères en sortent. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait une fois qu'ils seraient libre mais il s'en moquait. Raphaël ne prévoyait pas de rester seul plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il entendit les exclamations confuses devenir anxieuses et Raphaël compris qu'il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à ça plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper du Paradis.

 **oOoOo**

Raphaël détestait Castiel.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, le séraphin faisait le tour du Paradis. Il parlait du libre arbitre à qui voulait l'entendre et amassait de plus en plus de partisans. Mais la plus part des anges étaient incapables d'admettre l'idée qu'ils pouvaient réfléchir par eux-mêmes et, naturellement, ils étaient restés du côté de Raphaël. Mais la faction de Castiel grandissait de plus en plus, inquiétant le guérisseur. Raphaël avait déjà beaucoup de mal à diriger tout le Paradis par lui même bien qu'il essayait de déléguer le plus possible à ses lieutenants. Si l'archange pensait que contrôler le Paradis avec Michael était difficile, le faire seul était bien pire. Il devait être partout et donner l'impression que c'était facile. Raphaël était fatigué mais il se forçait à garder une expression neutre tout le temps. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était d'avoir l'air faible.

Peu de temps après que l'Apocalypse fut annulé, le guérisseur annonça au Paradis qu'ils allaient libérer Michael et Lucifer de la Cage. Il raconta aux anges qu'ils devaient remettre les choses en ordre et réparer les imbécillités des Winchesters. Ils devaient relancer l'Apocalypse et accomplir la volonté de leur Père. Les anges le crurent facilement et Raphaël se sentit un peu mal de leur avoir mentit. Il voulait libérer ses frères mais uniquement parce qu'il voulait récupérer sa famille, parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être seul. Michael l'avait frappé et Lucifer avait tué Gabriel mais ils étaient ses frères et Raphaël avait besoin d'eux. Accomplir la volonté de leur Père n'était au final qu'un vaste mensonge raconté au Paradis.

Raphaël voulait être égoïste au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Mais Castiel était en train de tout gâcher à essayer de le stopper. Le Seraphin ne faisait pas le poids face à lui et Raphaël aurait facilement pus le tuer. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait des deux fois où Castiel avait été ramené à la vie. L'ange clamait que c'était Dieu qui l'avait sauvé mais Raphaël ne voulait pas le croire. Leur Père était soit mort soit partis pour toujours et Raphaël n'admettrait rien d'autre. La simple idée que Dieu joue soudain aux favoris avec Castiel le faisait bouillir de rage. Leur Père n'avait aucun droit d'avoir des préférences après avoir ignoré les prières de Raphaël pendant si longtemps. Il avait abandonné ses enfants et les avait laissé souffrir...

Et Raphaël réalisa qu'il détestait Dieu désormais.

Castiel avait encore foi en leur Père mais le guérisseur savait que cela ne durerait pas. Un jour, le séraphin comprendrait que Dieu n'en avait rien à faire d'eux. C'était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle il avait laissé une chance au séraphin. Raphaël lui avait proposé de le rejoindre ou sinon il le tuerait et cette fois il s'assurerait qu'il resterait mort. Mais Castiel ne l'avait pas écouté et il continuait de chercher un moyen pour devenir plus puissant et battre Raphaël. Il c'était même mis à travailler avec Crowley d'un côté et les Winchester de l'autre.

Raphaël aurait vraiment dû tuer Castiel.

 **oOoOo**

L'archange était dans un vaisseau féminin cette fois-ci. Elle était en Enfer, parlant avec Crowley et essayant de parvenir à un accord avec lui. Raphaël pourrait tout simplement massacrer le démon mais elle avait besoin de lui. Le roi auto-proclamé de l'Enfer avait une alliance avec Castiel mais pour une raison que la guérisseuse ignorait, il avait changé d'avis. Crowley acceptait de trahir le séraphin et aider Raphaël à obtenir le pouvoir que Castiel convoitait et en échange, Raphaël le laisser diriger l'Enfer tranquillement. Si l'archange parvenait à sortir Lucifer de la Cage, elle doutait qu'il laisse Crowley en vie bien longtemps. Mais elle s'en moquait et si le démon n'en parlait pas alors ce n'est pas elle qui amènerait le sujet.

« Donc, je t'aide à obtenir le pouvoir que Castiel cherche à libérer et en échange, tu me laisses être en charge de l'Enfer. » Répéta Crowley.

Raphaël hocha la tête et elle s'apprêtait à partir quand le roi de l'Enfer ajouta:

« Je suis surpris que tu ne cherches pas être sure que je tienne parole. »

Raphaël fronça les sourcils et regarda le démon. Crowley souriait, mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Tu veux que je fasse un pacte avec toi ? » Demanda la guérisseuse, incrédule.

« Je ne serais pas contre embrasser un archange. »

Le sourire suffisant du démon agaça Raphaël plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle se sentait aussi dégoûtée à l'idée d'embrasser Crowley. L'archange n'avait pas été intime avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis très longtemps. La dernière fois que c'était arrivée, Lucifer était encore au Paradis.

Étoile...Était-elle vraiment seule depuis si longtemps ?

Le souvenir des lèvres de Gabriel sur les siennes était très lointain, faisant vibrer sa grâce de tristesse et de douleur. Raphaël regarda à nouveau Crowley et son stupide sourire. L'archange fut soudain animé d'une colère soudaine et elle attrapa violemment le démon par le devant de sa veste. Crowley poussa un glapissement de surprise et il fixa Raphaël avec des yeux écarquillés, sa main se posant sur la garde de sa dague.

« Je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'embrasser un sale démon comme toi. » Grogna Raphaël comme une louve.

Elle poussa sèchement Crowley en arrière, le faisant trébucher et tomber à genoux. Sans un regard en arrière, Raphaël s'envola. De retour chez elle, la guérisseuse pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer. Elle ne devrait pas se mettre en colère comme ça, ce n'était pas bon. Raphaël devait être forte, pour le Paradis et pour ses frères qui l'attendaient dans la Cage. Une fois qu'elle aurait en sa possession le pouvoir que Castiel convoitait, elle serait probablement capable d'ouvrir la Cage et de libérer Michael et Lucifer.

Bientôt, Raphaël serait à nouveau avec eux.

 **oOoOo**

Castiel fut plus malin qu'elle.

Raphaël se tenait face au Séraphin qui était emplit d'une puissance nouvelle et elle réalisa qu'elle avait échoué. Elle serait incapable de libérer ses frères de la Cage. Sa Grâce vibra de tristesse et de chagrin mais elle regagna bien vite le contrôle dessus et son visage resta impassible. Raphaël avait encore sa fierté et elle ne laisserait aucune de ses faiblesses transparaître. La dernière chose à laquelle Raphaël pensa quand elle entendit le claquement des doigts de Castiel fut:

« Au moins c'est finis maintenant. »

Et tout devint noir autours d'elle.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, surtout que ça motive toujours les auteurs ! See you !


End file.
